TDI/Episode 2
Volleylove ''is the second episode of ''Total Drama Island. It was written by PokeFanClaire and released on August 30, 2017. Episode Killer Bass Camp House - Morning Kokichi and Kazuichi are talking, the others are away. Kazuichi: 'Ok so tell me about why do you want to eliminate these 3 chicks. '''Kokichi: '''Um I want to eat now? '''Kazuichi: '''Please tell me! '''Kokichi: '''Ok so, Claire Ashbrook is the weakest link. Have you seen her death in ''Hunger Games ''? She was killed by some basic and ended up 14th. '''Kazuichi: '''Whoa, dude! Spoilers! '''Kokichi: '''Kaede Akamatsu and her leadership thing is annoying and about Angie Yonaga.. she's pretty dangerous if she creates a cult or some shit. ''Kokichi gasps. '' '''Kokichi: '''Look! ''Kokichi points at the window. Claire is walking and is confused at Angie and Crim, who are sitting on the ground, meditating. '''Claire: '''Good morning? '''Crim: '''Shut the fuck up, Claire. We're busy. '''Angie: '''Atua says we need to meditate before breakfast! It helps our bodies to go through another day and also recharges them and make them able to eat properly! '''Claire: '''I'm hungry so bye, see ya later. ''Claire heads towards the restaurant and Kazuichi and Kokichi exit the camp house. '' '''Kokichi: '''See? Crim is already her first victim. ------'''CONFESSIONAL Angie is sitting on the toilet with crossed legs. Angie: 'Nyahaha! Crim and I are getting along pretty well, I'm so happy she seeks help in Atua too and he says that she's a beautiful person! How can you not agree? ------ ''Restaurant - Morning The Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass sit on their respective tables. Miu laughs. '''Miu: '''HA HA HA! Here there are the members of the losing team! '''Rantaro: ''(frowns) Please, shut up. ''Tom frowns at Miu. Tom: 'You heard him right? SHUT UP! ''Miu shivers. 'Miu: '''Nngh! No need to raise your voice like that! ''Junko rolls her eyes and stands up. '' '''Junko: '''I'm hungry, it's time for food. ''Junko goes towards the serving table but there is no one at the counter to ask. '' '''Junko: '''Hello?? I want food?? Is someone there?? ''Suddenly, a woman in her 50s appears. '' '''Belinda: '''I'm Lunch Lady Belinda, how can I help you? '''Junko: '''Hi, I would like- '''Belinda: '''Wait, are you going to ask for French food? '''Junko: '''Um... no? ''Lunch Lady Belinda is relieved. 'Belinda: '''Phew, thanks God. ''Angie laughs. '' '''Angie: '''Nyahaha! Thanks Atua! '''Belinda: '''A few years ago I was an employer at Overland Park High School, it was such a mess in there and the students were just so annoying. ''(cries) ''But at least I had been able to meet Cameron Van Buren. '''Junko: '''I'm sorry, I didn't ask for your private life. I just want food. ''Lunch Lady Belinda is annoyed but prepares the food nonetheless. 'Leon: '''Huh.. so what are you doing? ''Mahiru is taking a picture of her plate of food. '''Mahiru: '''I'm taking a picture for my Instagram account. '''Tom: '''I fucking love your account. '''Tenko: ''(annoyed at Leon) It's common knowledge that men are dumber than women. ''Kanon stares at Tenko while Kaede is watching everything from the other table. '' ------'''CONFESSIONAL' Kaede: 'Our team seems to go along pretty well compared to the other one... we need to keep on winning. ------'''Miu: '''Where the fuck is Kirumi? '''Mukuro: '''She said she wanted to clean the dormitories after we were all out. '''Sonia: '''Her focus on her work should be admired! '''Kazuichi: '''Agree! '''Angie: '''Atua says Kirumi has been blessed! '''Crim: '''Atua only speaks the truth! ''Kokichi smirks and Gundham stares at the scene, wordless. ------'''CONFESSIONAL Kirumi cleans the confessional. Kirumi: 'Dirty. Places. Are. A. Sin. ''Kirumi keeps on cleaning ------ Cathy Munsch enters the restaurant. '' '''Cathy Munsch: '''Today it's sport time! At 12:00 AM there will be a beach volley match on the beach. Each team has three hours to practice, a box full of volley balls has been gathered outside the dormitories. See ya later! ''As Cathy leaves, Claire stands up and screams. 'Claire: '''FUCK YES, VOLLEYBALL AAAAAH! '''Kanon: '''What the fuck ''Ibuki gasps. 'Ibuki: '''It's as if a volleyball demon possessed her! '''Tom: '''Oh right, volleyball has this collateral effect on Claire. '''Gundham: '''Dark Devas! Free this poor victim from the depths of hell! '''Tom: '''YAS DADDY! ''Sonia laughs at Gundham. 'Sonia: '''Your attempt is so cute! And also I love these hamsters. '''Gundham: '''T-thanks... ''Gundham blushes but hides it with his purple scarf. Kazuichi looks at Sonia and cries. Claire turns towards her team. 'Claire: '''I'm the leader so you're in my hands now, don't worry we're gonna be fine. ''Claire leaves. 'Taka: '''Come on team, it's time to practice! '''Chihiro: '''Well said! ''Rantaro smirks. '''Rantaro: '''Not to sound too egocentric but I was one of the best volleyball players at school. '''Tom: '''You should totally be leader now! '''Taka: '''Agree, I'm looking forward to see your potential! ------'''CONFESSIONAL Mondo is skeptical. Mondo: 'So it's Claire vs Rantaro... I honestly don't know what to think about this. I hope it turns out good even though I hate being against my bros.. --------- '''Claire: '''So, want to know what happened to me, huh? Back in high school I almost became a professional volleyball player. A friend of mine called Brian, who I fell in love with, and I were the best in the school and when I got the offer of joining a professional team I had to decline due to an injury. I recovered now but became popular thanks to the ''Hunger Games so I can't fucking wait to play another match! ------''Everyone leaves the restaurant and heads back to the dormitories.'' Dormitories Area - Outside Taka has found the box and handles it to Rantaro. 'Taka: '''There it is, captain! '''Rantaro: '''Fuck yes! ''Rantaro speaks to the team. 'Rantaro: '''Ok team, it's time to head to the beach! ''The Screaming Gophers leave. Claire is irritated as she doesn't find the box. 'Claire: '''Where the fuck is that?! '''Miu: '''Someone probably stole it and masturbated themself with big balls! '''Mondo: '''Jesus, that's fucked up... '''Kaede: '''Please, Iruma, don't say things like that '''Sonia: '''Where even is Kirumi? She skipped breakfast but it has been quite a while ''Suddenly, Kirumi appears. 'Kirumi: '''Good morning, did you enjoy your meal? '''Claire: '''Where is the box full of balls? '''Kirumi: '''I threw it away, why? ''The team gasps. 'Claire: '''That was part of the challenge... '''Kirumi: '''Oh... '''Claire: '''How are we supposed to practice now?! '''Angie: '''God says to go to the other team and asks for a few balls! '''Crim: '''I second this. ''Kokichi laughs. 'Kokichi: '''As if the other team would agree. '''Sonia: '''Rantaro is in charge, maybe he will? '''Kazuichi: '''That's a wonderful idea, Miss Sonia! '''Cathy Munsch: '''Absolutely not. ''The team jumps at Cathy Munsch's sudden appearance. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Borrowing the other team's balls is absolutely forbidden. Did you lose them? Bad for you! No practice for the match, find yourselves something to do. -------'''CONFESSIONAL Claire holds her head in despair. Claire: 'We're fucking ruined. I just have to hope that the others have played a match at least once. ----------------- '''Sonia: '''I shouldn't say this but I a little disappointed that we didn't get to go to the other team. I was really curious about how Gundham was doing.... ''Sonia gasps. 'Sonia: '''He won't see this video, right?! --------------- ''Kazuichi cries. 'Kazuichi: '''Did I really just hear that?! MISS SONIA CAN'T LOVE GUNDHAM, JUST NO WAY! ------- ''Beach - Practice Time Rantaro is supervising the rest of his team. Taka, Gundham and Leon are smashing, Chihiro and Tom are practicing the bagher while Tenko, Ibuki, Mahiru, Junko and Kanon are warming-up. 'Junko: '''Ugh I hate sports. '''Tenko: '''I mainly stick to Neo Aikido but I have to admit volleyball is pretty fun! '''Leon: '''Agree, even though I am a baseball player. ''Tenko is disguted. 'Tenko: '''Don't come near me, you filthy male. ''Kanon is annoyed at Tenko and smashes the ball towards her. 'Tenko: '''Hey, I missed it! '''Kanon: '''Whoops, I'm so sorry '''Mahiru: '''Hey Kanon, that was pretty strong... '''Rantaro: '''That's awesome! Kanon, I will put you in attack '''Kanon: '''Hehe, thanks! ''Kanon turns to Leon and smirks. '''Kanon: '''You're not the only one obsessed with sport now. '''Leon: ''(laughs) I have to admit I didn't picture you as a volleyball player, or any sport in general. '''Kanon: '(smiles) ''I'm full of surprises! ''They keep on practicing until like half an hour before the match, so that everyone can get prepared properly. Beach - Match Time '' ''The teams have gathered at the beach, on the volley field. Cathy Munsch and a boy are there. Cathy Munsch: 'Here we are at the volleyball match! Here I am with Brian Doherty, the professional volleyball player. ''The audience cheers and Claire gasps. '''Brian: ''(smiles) It's a pleasure to be here. ''Brian turns and smiles to Claire. Claire blushes. Claire: '''Hey Brian '''Brian: '''Hey Claire '''Cathy Munsch: '''No time for loving bullshit now, shall the team leaders decide the formation of their team. ''Bass Claire gathers her team.'' 'Claire: '''Ok so Mondo, Kazuichi and I will go in defense. '''Kazuichi: '''Why? '''Claire: '''Because you're tall. ''Claire turns to Mukuro. '''Claire: '''Mukuro, you're in attack. We need you to block as much as possible. '''Mukuro: ''(nods) Understood. '''Angie: '''Can I stay with Mukuro too? '''Claire: '''Okay, if you want. '''Angie: '''Nyahaha thanks! '''Crim: '''I'm coming too. '''Claire: '''No, Crim. You'll arrive on the second set. ''(turns to Kaede) ''You're joining Angie. '''Kaede: '''Oh, fine. ''Crim snorts. Gophers Rantaro gathers his team.'' 'Rantaro: '''Tenko, Taka and me will stay in defense. Leon, you will go in attack. '''Taka: '''As you say! '''Tenko: '''Tenko doesn't want to be the only female to play with degenerate males! ''Kanon rolls her eyes but steps in. '''Kanon: ''(winks) I will go in attack too. '''Rantaro: '''Okay and, Gundham, you're in attack too. '''Gundham: '''Ha ha, we will beat those fools! '''Tom: '''Beautiful decision! '''Rantaro: '''Thanks and come on guys, WE CAN DO IT! ''The match begins. '' ------'''CONFESSIONAL' Kokichi cries. Kokichi: 'WAAAAAAAH! Claire is so mean and didn't let me play because I'm not tall enough! His tears suddenly disappear and he smiles.'' '''Kokichi: '''Time to kick her out if we lose. ------ Killer Bass begins, the service is done by Claire. Tenko picks up the ball and is warming up between Leon and Kanon, who smashes it. ' Angie: 'Nyahaha, that's mine! ''Angie picks up the ball and warms up to Mukuro, who warms up to Claire, who smashes it and Tenko barely misses it. '''Claire: '''Yaaasssss! ''KILLER BASS - 0 SCREAMING GOPHERS Tenko: ''(ashamed) I'm really sorry, Tenko missed it. '''Kanon: '(annoyed) ''It was pretty close. '''Rantaro: '''Hey Tenko, no need to worry, the set has just started! '''Tenko: '(disgusted) ''Don't come near me! ''Rantaro rolls his eyes as he gives the ball to Gundham, who makes the service. Mondo: 'MINE! ''Mondo picks up the ball and warms it to Kazuichi, who later gives it to Kaede. 'Kaede: '''Uggh... waaah! ''But Kaede misses it and the opponent team gains a point. 'Kaede: '''I'm really sorry! '''Claire: '......it's ok, don't worry. ''KILLER BASS 1 SCREAMING GOPHERS'' Angie is doing the service and Leon picks up the ball and warms it up to Kanon and Rantaro, who smashes it. Claire picks it up and warms it up to Kazuichi and Mukuro, and manage to gain a point. ''KILLER BASS - 1 SCREAMING GOPHERS'' Time later, the first set ends and Killer Bass wins. They celebrate as Claire changes the formation. 'Kokichi: '''Now it's time for me to play! '''Claire: '''Fine, you will switch with Kaede and Crim.. ''(smiles) ''it's your time to shine, while Angie can rest. '''Crim: '''Finally I can play now oh my fucking God ''Angie smiles at Crim 'Angie: '''Atua believes in you, Crim! I can hear his approval in your skills! ''Crim cries. 'Crim: '''That's amazing, thanks Atua! ''Claire turns around and snorts. 'Claire: '''Kirumi disappeared AGAIN '''Sonia: '''She said she had to go to the bathroom '''Miu: '''She couldn't resist at the sight of that hot guy, HA HA HA! ''(points at Brian and Claire is annoyed) '''Kirumi: '''Did you miss me? ''Kirumi looked weirdly excited... '' '''Claire: '''Please, can you just stop disappearing? '''Kirumi: '''I was just getting prepared for the match, I desire to play. '''Claire: ''(raises eyebrow) I'm sorry but we're complete, you can rest. ''Kirumi frowns. Kirumi: 'IF I SAY THAT I WANT TO PLAY, I WANT TO PLAY! ''Kirumi pushes Kazuichi and puts herself in his place. 'Kazuichi: '''H-hey, that's rude! '''Claire: '''What the fuck is your problem? '''Kirumi: '''I didn't let my team practice, this is the least I can do. '''Claire: '''Fine, let's see what you can do. You better play a good match, or you're going home tonight. ''Kirumi smirks. 'Kirumi: '''What the lady said. ''Meanwhile, the Screaming Gophers have seen everything. '''Ibuki: '''Holy crap, Kirumi and Claire were totally burning each other! '''Mahiru: '''Even though Kirumi is the one at fault here... '''Tom: '''I mean, Claire surely knows her shit... '''Rantaro: '''Come on guys, we have to focus on this second set. ''(turns to Kanon) ''Kanon, you can rest. Chihiro, would you like to play? '''Chihiro: '''Yes! Thanks! '''Kanon: '''WHAT?! Why am I the only one who gets to go away? '''Rantaro: '''Because- '''Kanon: '''Are you implying that I am the cause of our loss? '''Junko: '''Jeez, girl calm down '''Leon: '''Kanon, that's not what Rantaro was implying '''Rantaro: ''(raises eyebrow) Hey Kanon, lemme ask you a qustion. ''He comes closer to her. Rantaro: 'Are you on your period? ''Kanon blushes then screams. 'Kanon: '''NO, WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?! ''Suddenly, Miu steps in and frowns at Kanon. 'Miu: '''Yo, you fucking grizzly bear, can you shut up? ''Kanon prepares to slap her but is restrained by Leon and Gundham. 'Gundham: '''End this pointless fight right now. ''Miu leaves and Kanon sits down, away from everyone else and trying to tone down her anger. ------'''CONFESSIONAL Kanon screams. ------------------- Claire is sit and crosses her arms, annoyed. Claire: 'I honestly don't know who's worse between Kanon and Kirumi. Poor Tom. ------------------- '''Tenko: '''Tenko is sad at all these women who are creating drama, something like this is more of a male thing! ------''The second match begins. Chihiro makes the service and as Mondo is preparing to catch the ball, Kirumi comes by and smashes it on the other team's field, gaining a point. ''KILLER BASS - 0 SCREAMING GOPHERS'' 'Crim: '''I'm impressed. ''Kirumi winks at Claire. Rantaro grits his teeth. Taka makes the service and Crim catches the ball, warming it up to Claire and Mukuro, who tries to smash it but Leon is too fast and blocks it. ''KILLER BASS - 1 SCREAMING GOPHERS'' The match continues and the Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers have a tie - 17 The team didn't expect Kirumi's sudden skills and as soon as she is making the service, by Claire's reluctance, Cathy Munsch screams. 'Cathy Munsch: '''THE MATCH IS OVER. '''Claire: '''What the fuck?! '''Cathy Munsch: '''I have received a phone call which says that all my energizers have disappeared from my lodge. '''Rantaro: ....a'nd where is the problem? 'Cathy Munsch: '''One of you bitches stole them. You better talk. '''Kokichi: '''Mmh, Kirumi did seem a little weird after the first set... ''Cathy Munsch comes closer to Kirumi and frowns. The girl bites her lip. 'Cathy Munsch: '''IT WAS YOU! ''Suddenly, Junko comes in. 'Junko: '''DING DING DING! Seems like you got it right, the culprit was Kirumi Tojo all along! ''The others are wordless at Junko's weird sudden action. 'Junko: '''I'm sorry, I had to do this... '''Cathy Munsch: '''That's it. Killer Bass loses match and Miss Tojo is eliminated. ''The others gasp but Claire holds her head and screams in denial. 'Claire: '''NO, WE COULD'VE WON! '''Cathy Munsch: '''Pack your things, you thief. ''Campfire Ceremony - Night Kirumi is leaving, mad and tears rolling down her cheeks. 'Kokichi: '''Aww, too bad it had to happen to Kirumi, I wanted Claire out! '''Claire: '''Say this one more time and I'll make sure the next to go is gonna be you. ''Kokichi cries. 'Kokichi: '''WAAAAH, CLAIRE IS MEAN TO ME! BRIAN, SAVE ME! ''Brian was also present and didn't know what to say. 'Claire: '''I'm sorry this happened... ''Brian smiles. 'Brian: '''Hey it's ok. It's just a small loss and, promise me this, that you're going to win. ''Claire blushes. '''Claire: '''O-of course, and you promise me that you'll get stronger and more popular. I'm sure there are more agencies that look for athletes like you. '''Brian: ''(laughs) And you also leak the third season of the ''Hunger Games, I totally need to know the details. 'Crim: '''BUT THAT IS FREAKING TOP SECRET, SHE CAN'T DO THAT OR I'LL FIRE HER. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Now Brian, to make Claire feel a little more despair, you can leave through the Dock of Shame too along with that ratched thief. It has been a pleasure. ''As Kirumi and Brian leave, Junko Enoshima is revealed to be watching the scene and giggles at what just happened. Suddenly, someone calls her. 'Junko: '''Hello? ''It's Lunch Lady Belinda. 'Junko: '''What the fuck. '''Lunch Lady Belinda: '''I can't stop thinking about you. '''Junko: '''Ew, creepy. '''Lunch Lady Belinda: '''And that is why I have decided to let you under my protective wing. Because I want you to win.... ..... ..... Cameron Van Buren. --------------- ''The ending shows Cathy Munsch walking on the dock. '''Cathy Munsch: '''I'm sorry someone decided to play unfairly and didn't bring enough excitement for you at home... but stay tuned for the next episode! And let despair, drama and discord hit you! This is TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episodes of "Total Drama Island" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off